Tegan Antilles
Early Life Tegan watched in awe, tucked away in a small seat in the corner of the bridge. She remembered her mother's exact words as she was leaving the bridge. "Sit here, and you can watch. If you get up and move around, you're going back to our quarters. Is that clear?" It was crystal clear. Wanting desperately to watch the Naval officers at work, their movements sure, their actions exact, she was careful to not move a muscle. Seeing her father from across the bridge, she focused on his decorations - his captain's rank insignia, his decorations and badges. She nearly burst with pride as junior officers saluted her father respectfully. She looked at the consoles closely, trying to memorize their patterns, trying to predict the actions of those manning the consoles. Time flew by, unnoticed by the happy child. Suddenly, she felt her stomach clench, and it growled at her. Her arms quickly flew to muffle the sound, even as it gurgled into silence. A shadow loomed over her, and she looked up, startled. Had she done something wrong? Tegan bit her lower lip and looked up, her eyes wide. Her father looked down at her, a twinkle in his eye and a smile on his face. Tegan hesitantly smiled back and shrunk down a little into her seat. In response, her father grinned and straightened her up. "We have to have a serious meeting now Tegan," he said quietly. Tegan obediently stood up to leave. She saluted her father, careful to perform the motions correctly. "Permission to leave the bridge, sir?" She lisped a little; she had just lost her left front tooth (she lost the right one 4 days ago). "Permission granted," her father chuckled and put his hand on her head. "Now get out of here - I think KT has your lunch ready." He winked and patted her stomach. Tegan smiled happily as she trotted out to the main decks towards her family's quarters. This was a regularly reoccurring phenomenon on the CR90 Corvette "Imagine." Troops, officers and droids alike were accustomed to the captain's daughter exploring the ship. Her eyes always darted about, looking at everyone hopefully. "Can I try?" Was the most-heard phrase on-board the ship. Junior officers were regularly tasked with babysitting the child; taking her to flight simulators to play, or sitting her on their laps to play with faux consoles. Even more often, she would merely sit on the bridge, eyes glistening with excitement as she watched the bridge go about its business. A familiar face, Tegan was always happy to be seen on the bridge, or walking about the ship. As time passed, Tegan grew, becoming more and more involved on the ship. As a young teen, she looked forward to the day when she would be allowed to start real training. Teenage and Young Adult Years "The jury of this court finds the accused, Captain Evan Antilles and Mrs. Gwen Antilles, guilty, of the crimes of espionage, conspiracy, and high treason. The sentence for the accused - execution, by---" The holovid was suddenly turned off. Tegan, her eyes blurred with tears, just sat there, trembling, sitting next to her young brother and sister, Garen and Auren. Garen and Auren were twins, barely 4 years old - 9 years younger than Tegan. "Oh, dear, darling, I'm so sorry." A middle-aged woman, her own eyes wet with tears pulled Tegan into a hug. Tegan stood dully, merely allowing herself to be hugged. "When your parents asked Derik and I to take you and Garen and Auren in, we hoped that it wouldn't come to this." "Ame." Tegan looked over her guardian's shoulder to look at Derik Camsin, who had spoken quietly. He shook his head slightly, with a meaningful glance at the young ones. Tegan's eyes traveled to Derik and Ame's children, Rejan, Feold, Ajisu and Cidal. The four children, both a few years older and a few years younger than Tegan, crowded around their father, hugging him and each other sadly. Ajisu and Cidal, girls slightly younger than Tegan were both crying quietly. Rejan, a boy five or six years older than Tegan, looked at the floor, clasping his hands together. Feold, a boy, and the youngest in the family, was sniffling tearfully, not quite understanding what was going on as he sat in his father's lap. Her eyes finally overflowing, Tegan pulled away from Ame's hug and ran to the room she shared with Auren, Ajisu, and Cidal, sobbing. "They didn't do anything!" Tegan cried, tears still streaming down her face. Derik and Ame sat on either side of Tegan, with Rejan standing in the doorway, watching the other children. Garen and Auren sat one the floor in the doorway of the room, peeking in at Tegan with wide eyes. "When they were first accused, they said it wouldn't be good. They had no way to prove that they were innocent. When I talked to them last, they said someone in the Senate had something against them, and that was why everything went so fast." Tegan tried to wipe her eyes, but only succeeded in soaking her sleeves as she began sobbing anew. Derik and Ame both sat with Tegan, unable to console her. Eventually, she cried herself to sleep, and Derik and Ame left the bedroom. Tegan sat next to her parents in the hours before the execution, trying desperately not to cry. Both of her parents were restrained - but just enough to tantalize thoughts of freedom, from all of them. Garen sat on his mother's lap, a toy landspeeder in his hands. He wasn't playing with it though; he knew something was wrong. Auren was sitting in her father's lap, half-heartedly playing with a plush bantha. She shared a similar expression as that of her brother. Tegan leaned over to Gwen, wrapping her arms around her mother's waist. Gwen hugged her daughter and son tightly, and looked at her husband with tears forming in her own eyes. Evan places Auren on Gwen's lap next to Garen, and wrapped his arms around the whol family, hugging them all tenderly. Tegan began sobbing quietly, and tears began to stream down Gwen's face. Auren and Garen began to sniffle, unsure about waht was going on. Evan swallowed his own tears, as he held his family close. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, thinking. Gwen and Tegan followed suit simultaneously, reading Evan's mind. For a few short hours, all of them were together. All of them were safe in each other's arms. Upon the execution of their parents, Tegan, Garen and Auren remained with the Camsin family for years after, assisting them in their successful home business of ship and speeder repair. The Camsin family was even more well-known for their skill in repairing and programming flight simulators. Spending many a night in a fighter simulator, Tegan quickly began to hone her piloting skills. As the neighborhood hotshot, she quickly became popular with the young men that lived nearby. Developing a close relationship with one Hayl Tadhui, the two of them became engaged very quickly. The future wedding of the two was anticipated by both families, quickly becoming the talk of the neighborhood. But with the both of them being from working-class families, Hayl decided to earn money for the two of them, to be able to afford the marriage. Using his family's small freighter ship, Hayl took off for other areas to earn money in the shipping business. After a few weeks with no word, Tegan began to look for him, with no luck. After months, then years of searching, Tegan looked into both Imperial and Rebel information markets. Reaching numerous dead ends and impenetrable security walls, Tegan joined the Rebel Alliance, with every intention of using her position in the Alliance to gain information. Her siblings, Garen and Auren, now almost 18, stayed with the Camsin family; they would earn their own way, at first through the Camsin family business, then through their own means when the time would be right for each of them. Tegan's efforts at information gathering in the Alliance never amounted to much. The only information she could ever find of Hayl was evidence of a battle between the Rebel Alliance and Galactic Empire in the area where Hayl had been traveling, at the same time. Hayl was undoubtedly dead. Tegan quickly became embittered towards those who had betrayed her, in the cases of both her parents and her lover. Growing older with anger in her heart, she learned; in the Alliance, she took part in training to learn that which she had admired as a young child. Researching her parent's case as thoroughly as she could, she became aware that things were not as simple as they had seemed when she was a teenager. While she had believed her parents to be innocent of all of the charges brought against them, looking in to her parents' own records, it began to appear more and more as though they truly were spying on the Rebel Alliance for the Empire. Not wanting to believe it, but facing the intense desire to know the real truth, Tegan made it her only goal in life to find that real truth. If her parents were innocent, she was going to find those responsible for framing them, and exact her revenge. If she found that her parents were spies, she would at least know for certain. Military Career and Adult Years After joining the Rebel Alliance, Tegan began training for Starfighter Command, the Alliance's military unit of pilots as a cadet. This section of her life was filled with boring studies, confusion as to the direction of her life, and frustration with how long the processes took. However, about halfway through her training, the Rebel Alliance and Sorosuub Corporation merged to form the New Republic. Tegan finished her training during the first year of the New Republic. This time period of more training went a little more quickly and smoothly than her training in the Rebel Alliance, and proved to be a better experience on the whole. Upon completion of her training, Tegan was promoted to Flight Officer and received a command of X-Wings. Placed under the command of Lieutenant Commander Ryan Valdemar, Tegan began performing her duties as a Flight Officer, taking her assignments with enthusiasm, though many of them were simple scanning operations. After a period of time as a Flight Officer, Tegan was almost unexpectedly promoted to Lieutenant Junior Grade. As a Lieutenant JG, Tegan finally began earning enough money to purchase: A personal residence in the Sluis sector http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v464/JAGwebbie/houseoutside.jpg A Koro 2 speeder - Mistess of Sabres http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v464/JAGwebbie/bigbluekoro.jpg A YT-1210 - Queen of Air and Darkness http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v464/JAGwebbie/airanddarkness.jpg After another few months as a lieutenant JG, Tegan was promoted to full Lieutenant. A rather long time after that, primarily due to her tendencies to need lengthy leaves of absence, Tegan was promoted to Lieutenant Commander. Tegan was one of the very few female recruits of Starfighter Command, which led to her being fairly popular in the SFC. She developed close friendships with Maric Durmin, Raith Krace, Hanz Lightbringer, Olan Nasquard and Ghon Webb. Her relationship with Webb grew into a romantic relationship as well - as they grew closer, they became engaged. After a period of time, it became apparent that a marriage between the two of them wouldn't really work, and the wedding was called off. While their relationship is now rather strained, their interaction is still (barely) civil. After a period of time after her break-up with Webb, Tegan began to develop romantic interest in Tomra Kotar. At first, Tegan had high hopes for her relationship with the comical Kotar, until his betrayal of members of New Republic High Command. Tegan promptly broke things off with Kotar, and turned her interests to Aves Sunfell. The relationship with Sunfell was good from the very beginning, providing Tegan with a welcomed, steady and reliable significant other. A few months into their relationship, Sunfell proposed to Tegan. Feeling very confident about her relationship with Sunfll, Tegan quickly and readily accepted. Their wedding is currently being planned, and a large turnout is expected. In addition to her friendships with those in SFC, Tegan made the acquaintance of Gabriel Turner, of the New Republic Navy, and Duke of House Turner. As their friendship grew, Tegan was awarded with the honorary title of Lady of House Turner. Unfortunately, Gabriel died in a tragic accident. But Tegan continued with her friendships in the New Republic, quickly becoming friends with a Naval lieutenant, Azazael Ventrue(also known as James Turner). Other New Republic acquaintances quickly grew to be closer friends as well: Alexandre Daigle, Iznja Khaldo, Kit Lorcan (until his tragic death when his ship malfunctioned and flew into a sun), Keishi Miahr, Kaito Mizuno, Sephe Nighthawk, and Zeff Traner. In addition to her duties in Starfighter Command, Tegan began to teach a few of the general studies classes at the New Republic Academy, and mentor many students as well. In this way, Tegan began to become acquainted with many of the New Republic's new recruits. After a period of time working under Kit Lorcan for the Academy, Lorcan transferred the position of Academy Headmaster to Angela Liu; Tegan was then relieved of her position at the Academy, and transferred to the Recruitment Department, under the leadership of Keishi Miahr. Tegan continues to work with the Recruitment Department, now under the leadership of Dirk Winters. As Tegan worked in various departments of the New Republic, and continued to develop her skills as a pilot, she also joined a company, DLD Enterprises (started by Hanz Lightbringer, Rekka Deott and Kurva Darksword). Taking on a part-time position, Tegan worked as an artist, working to help the company fill the artistic needs of the public. More to come as her life unfolds... Ranks Rebel Alliance Starfighter Command *Cadet New Republic Starfighter Command *Cadet *Flight Officer *Lieutenant Junior Grade *Lieutenant *Lieutenant Commander New Republic Academy *Teacher, Character Development *Substitute Teacher, various other classes (no longer employed at the Academy) New Republic Recruitment Department *Recruitment Officer *Senior Recruitment Officer House Turner *Lady DLD Enterprises *Art Designer (no longer actively held) Awards and Ribbons * SFC Command Ribbon * Training Ribbon * 1 Year of Military Service Bar * Recruitment Award 10, Day 36 * Operation Slashroot Ribbon 10, Day 109 Category:Individuals Category:Corellian